Returning
by Lian4
Summary: Jen and Alex return the the past and meet some old friends and enemies. *complete*
1. Default Chapter

"Jen are you ready for launch?" Alex said pushing a few buttons on the panel.  
  
"All systems are go." She answered.  
  
He knew she was nervous about this mission. They would be returning to 2003. Frax had been reanimated and was planning on taking over the Earth to destroy Timeforce from it's beginnings in the Silver Guardians. Jen hadn't understood why they were not going to be able to contact the Silver Guardians. Captain Logan had thought it best that they let things play out the way they were supposed to.  
  
"Ready for launch in 5,4,3,2,1.."  
  
Jen gripped the arm rests of her chair as the ship rocketed towards the Time Hole. As they entered the rift Jen felt the ship slow and come under control. She let go of the arm rests and began manouevering the ship towards the rift that would lead them to the year 2003.  
  
"JEN look out!" Alex yelled as she turned to look at an electric bolt headed right toward them. It was too late the ship ricocheted off the electric bolt and spun out of control. Alex grappled with the controls but the ship had a mind of its own. As it rocked and shook it started breaking up. "Please God let us make it" Alex prayed. He turned and saw Jens seat lift from the floor it rose up and slammed itself and Jen against the back wall of the cockpit. "JEN!" Alex cried. The time rift was just a few yards ahead. As the ship exited the time tunnel Alex braced for impact. There was no way he could safely land the ship. The ship slammed into the sand. 


	2. chapter 2

Alex opened his eyes to the sound of sirens. Painfully he picked his head up and looked for Jen. He saw her lying behind what used to be the autopilot control. "Jen" he said weakly trying to stand. "Stay where you are." A male voice said next to him. "You're hurt very badly." "Jen"  
  
"Don't worry we have someone taking care of her."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Carter and I'm with Lightspeed Rescue. Rest now we're here to help" Alex lay back and let the darkness take him.  
  
"Carter" a voice crackled on his communicator  
  
"What is it Dana?" he asked still trying to bandage Alex's head.  
  
"Chad and Joel are on their way in to transport the first victim. Is he ready"  
  
"Yes. He's stable and ready for transport."  
  
"The Silver Guardians just radioed and they are on their way to help."  
  
"Good we're going to need it to get Jen out."  
  
"Jen?" Dana said confusion in her voice.  
  
"I don't understand it either. But it's Jen all right." Just then Carter heard the second set of sirens in the distance. "When the Silver Guardians get here have them set up a perimeter around the crash site."  
  
"I will"  
  
"Grayson out."  
  
"What happened?" Eric said looking at the crumpled remains of the Timeship. " Could anyone have survived this?"  
  
"I don't know Eric." Wes answered "But I do want to know why they didn't contact us." He finished angrily.  
  
It seemed like an eternity until Carter heard footsteps coming towards him. "Over here!" he called. Wes and Eric appeared in what was left of the doorway. "Kelsey needs help over there." He said pointing towards the back of the control deck."  
  
Kelsey stood up barring Wes from seeing the person that was trapped behind the module.  
  
"What are you doing?" He said irritated. "It's Jen. She's pretty bad."  
  
Wes turned. "Jen." He said his throat tightening.  
  
"We have to get her out of there." Eric said pushing the button on his walkie talkie " Myers to Base we need backup now."  
  
The Rangers transported Jen and Alex to the aqua base. Wes followed them closely in his SUV. His mind raced with thoughts of the last time he and Jen were together.  
  
"I can't stay."  
  
"Jen we make our own destiny." "Wes if I stay here things will change forever. The future might be destroyed. I can't risk it."  
  
"I'll always love you Jen."  
  
"What?" Eric said waking him from his reverie.  
  
"It's nothing. I must have been thinking out loud."  
  
"She's going to be all right Wes. She's strong."  
  
Ms. Fairweather had gotten the Rangers into the med bay and was feverishly working to treat their injuries. Alex was in less critical condition so she let him wait while she was treating Jen. She had never seen body chemistry like this before which made it even harder to diagnose all of the injuries. She had to get them to a better facility. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't do that" Wes said shaking his head. "I can't send them to Mariner Bay General Hospital."  
  
"Wes we don't have the facilities or equipment to deal with the injuries that Alex and Jen sustained." Ms Fairweather said imploringly.  
  
"In the year 3000 every man woman and child has had their DNA altered. Every baby is made just the way the parents want right down to the eye color and hair color. And the most important thing is that there is no disease at all ever." Wes explained. " I can't let that technology be developed before its time. We could alter the future and I can't let that happen. And in the hospital we can't control the environment to make sure that it doesn't happen."  
  
"So you would rather have them die than risk changing the future." Carter said in disbelief.  
  
"It's what Jen and Alex would want." Wes said quietly. His heart breaking.  
  
Eric listened to the conversation and a thought crossed his mind. "There is one place you can take them that we already can control."  
  
Wes and the others looked at Eric.  
  
Later on at Bio-Med  
  
"Thank - you" Wes said to his father.  
  
"It's the least I could do." Mr. Collins said putting an arm around his son's shoulder. "They saved the city, and they saved you."  
  
The sound of sliding doors interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Wes this is Dr. Harris. He's taking care of Alex and Jen." Mr Collins said about the gray haired man. Wes held his hand out and the man took it.  
  
"Wes your father has told me a lot about you. I just wish we could have met under better circumstances. Jen is in rough shape. She has a concussion and a back injury."  
  
"How is Alex?"  
  
"He also has a minor concussion, but other than some bruised ribs and a broken wrist he'll be fine. It's amazing it seems almost like their bodies are healing at an incredible rate."  
  
"Incredible" Wes murmured worrying that Dr. Harris would find out the secret they were hiding.  
  
Alex opened his eyes. He studied the blank white walls that surrounded him. Had he somehow gotten back to the future? And where was Jen? He made a move to get out of the bed and gasped when a pain shot through his body.  
  
"You're not going to want to do that for a while." Carter said sitting up in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"How did I get here?" He asked weakly falling back onto the soft pillows.  
  
"Wes had a lot to do with it. I know your secret and don't worry it's safe with me and the rest of my team."  
  
"Secret?"  
  
"The fact you are here from the year 3000 where the babies are genetically manipulated to be perfect."  
  
Alex inhaled slowly. "Thank-you Carter."  
  
"You really should be thanking Wes. He got his father to bring you here"  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Bio Lab. It was the only other controlled environment we could think of."  
  
"What about Jen?" Alex asked his thoughts turning to the woman he loved.  
  
"She was hurt pretty bad." Carter said turning away from Alex  
  
"Where is she?" Alex said interrupting him.  
  
"Just a few doors down. They have her in intensive care."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She has a severe back injury. They don't know if she'll ever be able to walk again."  
  
"No" he said quietly his head spinning.  
  
"Alex you really should rest."  
  
"I need to see Jen." He said determined trying to get up.  
  
"Alex its not a good idea right now. Besides Wes is with her. You know he won't let anything happen to her."  
  
Alex fell back onto the pillows yet again. "Carter, I need to see her." He said stubbornly.  
  
"And you will.After you rest." Dr Harris said coming into the room. " You have a minor concussion and that is no laughing matter. You need to take care of yourself if you are going to take care of Jen. That's an order. Medical personnel outrank anyone in the service."  
  
"All right." Alex agreed reluctantly. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready?" Carter asked after Alex had gotten situated in the wheelchair.  
  
"Do I really need this thing?" He complained.  
  
"Doctors orders." Carter said smiling. Alex was a lot like him stubborn and a terrible patient.  
  
"All right let's go." Alex said flatly.  
  
Carter pushed him down the hallway. He looked in a few of the rooms as he went noticing the primitive equipment filled rooms. It made him understand how different the future was.  
  
"Here we are." Carter said quietly stopping at a darkened room.  
  
Slowly he pushed Alex into the room. It was very cold and windowless. There were a lot of machines running and the hollow sound of their motors made the room even more forbidding. Then he saw Jen she was lying in a bed. She looked so pale. Alex had to turn away.  
  
"Are you all right?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yes, It's just that"  
  
"You've never seen anyone like this."  
  
"In the future, Jen would be healed already."  
  
Carter pushed the wheelchair next to the bed. Alex took Jen's hand.  
  
"Jen, I'm so sorry." He choked. Tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Alex noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was. Wes was sound asleep in a chair on the other side of the bed.  
  
"He's been there ever since she got here." Carter said. "We've been trying to get him to at least eat. But he doesn't want to leave her side."  
  
"He loves her." Alex said quietly.  
  
Alex felt something squeeze his hand. He looked up and saw Jen's eyes flutter open. "Hey," He said gently pushing a piece of hair out of Jen's face.  
  
Jen tried to speak but the tube in her throat wouldn't allow her to.  
  
"Shhh" Alex said "It's all right. We're safe. The Timeship crashed. Do you remember?" She shook her head no.  
  
A doctor came in the room and came over to the bed. "There's a tube in your throat and it's helping you to breathe. Now that you're awake we can take it out. When I count three I want you to take a deep breath and blow it out. All right?"  
  
Jen nodded.  
  
"!, 2, 3"  
  
Jen blew her breath out very hard as she was instructed. Suddenly she was coughing as the tube came out of her throat.  
  
Wes heard the doctor come in and sat up. Alex was by the bed with Carter and Jen was staring at them as the doctor was taking the breathing tube out. He hurried to the bedside and took her other hand being careful to stay out of the way.  
  
"Easy Jen, It's all right." He said softly looking at Alex and Carter.  
  
Jen moved her lips slowly trying to make sound come out of them but she couldn't. Wes put his head down by her lips so he could hear her.  
  
"Why can't I feel my legs?" She whispered.  
  
Wes stood back up a stricken look on his face. He sighed heavily and took her hand.  
  
Alex almost reading Wes' mind explained gently "When the Timeship crashed. Your jump seat was thrown against the wall. Your back was injured."  
  
"Walk" she mouthed.  
  
The doctor shook his head.  
  
Jen broke into tears. She turned to Wes who looked as if his heart was breaking as well. Alex's heart sank.  
  
"Come on let's go." Carter said.  
  
Alex nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Jen fell asleep Wes went over to talk to Alex.  
  
"What are you doing here? I assume that you are on some kind of mission."  
  
"We are." Alex said flatly.  
  
"Then what is it?" Wes.  
  
"It's classified." Alex said staring him directly in the eye. He could see the anger in Wes' face. "Time Force Personnel only." He added.  
  
"I am as much of a Time Force officer as you Jen and the others." Wes argued.  
  
"No you are a spoiled little rich kid in a uniform." Alex said baiting him.  
  
Wes held his anger back. "Look we can't help you if you don't tell us what is going on."  
  
"We don't need your help." Alex answered shortly.  
  
"When you're ready to talk, you know where I'll be." Wes said angrily and stormed off almost knocking Carter down in the process. He mumbled a hasty "I'm sorry." And headed towards Jen's room.  
  
"You don't belong there. She was never yours to begin with." Alex said coolly following him out into the hallway.  
  
Wes stopped and turned around. Fire lit up his eyes. Eric who had heard the commotion rushed into the hallway just in time to see the exchange between his friend and Alex. He saw Wes take a few steps toward Alex and then turn away and go back to Jen's room.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Carter said staring at Alex.  
  
"What I was ordered to do." He answered emotionlessly.  
  
"Which was?" Carter said quiziically.  
  
"Clasified." He answered flatly  
  
Carter looked at him one more time and went to join the others in the conference room.  
  
"I think we might have a situation here." Carter said walking in and seeing Dana, Eric, and Ryan were already there.  
  
"Between Alex and Wes." Eric said " I know."  
  
"What's going on between them? I meant the resemblance is amazing but for Alex to attack Wes like that something must be going on." Dana said she had heard everything that took place in the hallway.  
  
"You have to give Wes credit for keeping his cool." Ryan said. "Alex was way out of line."  
  
"He was ordered to do it." Carter said quietly.  
  
"What?" Dana said looking at him.  
  
"Alex was ordered to do it." He repeated tonelessly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Dana asked  
  
"Because he told me."  
  
The holoscreen light up Jen's room filling the walls with an eerie glow. "Wes it's good to see you!" Katie said excitedly.  
  
"Hi Katie." Wes answered without a lot of enthusiasm.  
  
"What's going on is everything ok?" She asked her face turning from happiness to concern.  
  
"I'm hoping that's what you can tell me." He answered "Why are Alex and Jen here?"  
  
"I don't know, I knew they were on assignment but it was all hush hush." Katie answered.  
  
"Their Time Ship crashed just outside of mariner bay. Lightspeed Rescue helped us get them out."  
  
"Are they all right?" Katie asked worriedly.  
  
"Jen was hurt pretty badly. She has a back injury that may make it impossible for her to walk again."  
  
Katie looked stricken. "What about Alex?" She asked.  
  
"He's all right." Wes said flatly.  
  
"You don't sound like he's all right." Katie said seeing Wes was clearly upset.  
  
"There's something going on that I just can't put my finger on. I'll contact you later Katie." He said quickly noticing that Jen was waking up.  
  
"All right." Katie said "Keep us informed of the situation."  
  
"I will" Wes agreed shutting the holoscreen off and turning towards Jen.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" He said gently caressing her hair.  
  
"Better." She said quietly. " I had this dream that the Timeship Crashed and that I was hurt and couldn't walk again."  
  
"I'm sorry Jen it wasn't a dream." Wes said softly looking into her eyes.  
  
"Why Wes?" Jen said in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know why Jen. But I can promise you I'll be here for you no matter what you need. I love you Jen."  
  
"I love you too Wes." She choked embracing him.  
  
"The doctor said that at the rate you're healing you should be out of here in a few days. They are all really amazed by it."  
  
"Does that mean I might be able to walk again?" Jen asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll help you but it will be a long road. Maybe we'll accomplish it. We all make our own destinies."  
  
Someone else was watching through the window. Heartbroken Alex walked away. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Jen" Alex said softly.  
  
Jen stirred and her eyes flickered open. "Alex" She said quietly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"All right I guess." She said sadly.  
  
"Jen, What if I told you that you had the chance to walk again."  
  
"I would say let's go!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
Alex shook his head. "It's not that easy. It would mean returning to the future and having memory adaptation.You wouldn't remember Wes, Katie, Trip, Lucas, or me. Anything that you've done in your life like Timeforce would be a thing of the past."  
  
"What about being a ranger?" Jen asked "Isn't there something special in the ranger powers that will help?"  
  
"In either case you will have to give up being the Pink Ranger"  
  
"Alex why?" Jen asked  
  
"Because the memory adaptation pods we have in the future have tissue regeneration capabilities that haven't really been tested. It would mean giving up everything you've ever known to start all over again."  
  
Jen laid her head back. "What are my chances of walking again if I say no."  
  
Alex shook his head. "Chances are you would never walk again."  
  
"I don't know Alex." Jen began.  
  
"This isn't a decision to be taken lightly. I don't expect you to make the decision now. I just want you to know, I'll be here for you whatever you need. I'm not returning to the future until I know you're all right."  
  
"You're leaving me here?" Jen asked confused.  
  
"I have to. I'm under orders to do this." Alex said his heart breaking.  
  
"Under orders to do what?"  
  
"I can't tell you Jen. I will be here until everything plays out naturally and then I am to return to the year 3000 with or without you." He said his heart unable to take it anymore. Alex stood and began to leave.  
  
"Alex wait." Jen said tearfully  
  
"I love you Jen." Alex said quietly before walking away.  
  
Jen laid back on the pillows. Most of her injuries had healed. "Why couldn't the spinal injury heal too? What kind of possible assignment could Alex have? What was the natural order of things? " Her head filled with thoughts and her eyes filled with tears. She had never felt so alone in her life.  
  
"Jen!" Wes said smiling at her and coming into the room. Seeing her tears. "Jen are you all right?" His smile turning to a look of concern.  
  
"Yeah," She answered. "Just feeling a little sorry for myself is all"  
  
"Well that will never do." Wes said. "We don't allow that in the Collins therapy program."  
  
"What?" Jen said quizzically.  
  
"In the Collins therapy program we don't allow our clients to sit around and be sorry for themselves. The only cure for that is a change of scenery." He said merrily. "How would you like to get out of this lab and go home with me?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" She asked  
  
"No I talked to Dr. Harris and he said there's nothing more that can be done for you here. So I thought maybe you'd like to come to the mansion with me. We had all the equipment brought in that you would need for physical therapy and we even hired a personal therapist for you! So what do you say Jen? Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
"Let's go!" She said happily momentarily forgetting all that Alex had said.  
  
"What about Alex?" She asked  
  
"Eric has offered to let Alex stay with him. I offered to let Alex stay at the mansion but he said it wouldn't be a wise idea. He'll be welcome any time to come and visit."  
  
"What about the Silver Guardians?" Jen asked.  
  
"Alex is stepping in for me while I take care of the most important thing in my life.you"  
  
Jen was touched by Wes' words. It would make the decision so much harder. "I'll go have Philips pull the car around and we'll be off. Jen don't look so worried."  
  
Jen smiled "I'm more worried about the Silver Guardians. They're not ready for Alex."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's twice a hard nose as Eric is."  
  
"I heard that!" Alex said coming into the room smiling at Jen "I never heard you complain when we were training."  
  
"That's because I knew where your soft spot was!" Jen laughed.  
  
"Well m'lady your chariot awaits." Wes said looking out the window  
  
"I'm going home in a hospital gown?" she said?  
  
"No, I took the liberty of shopping with Eric at what you call a mall?" Alex said pulling out a pink box. "I hope it's the right size."  
  
Jen opened the box and inside was a pretty purple sweater and matching pants. "Alex it's beautiful!" She said smiling at him.  
  
"Not as beautiful as the person wearing it." Alex answered kissing Jen on the forehead.  
  
Wes turned "Alex what are you doing?" He thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

"It seems so much bigger than last time." Jen breathed as the limo pulled up to Collinswood.  
  
"I guess it does. I never really noticed before." Wes agreed seeing his home in a new light.  
  
"Welcome to our home Jen." Mr. Collins said opening the door for her as the car pulled up to the front steps. "I've taken the liberty of hiring two top notch physical therapists for you."  
  
"When are they arriving?" Wes asked getting out of the opposite door.  
  
"Master Wes. How many times must I remind you that it is my job to open the door for you?" Philips chided frowning at Wes.  
  
"Aw Philips, I've been opening the door for my own car for over two years now. Call it a vacation." Wes complained.  
  
"Well if you're riding in you're car that's one thing. But when you're riding in MY car indulge me and let me open the door for you."  
  
"All right. All right! You win!" Wes said throwing his hands up in surrender.  
  
Jen laughed she could see that Philips was more than a butler to the family. He was a part of it.  
  
"Well milady. It's time to enter your castle." Wes said gently picking her up from the seat. Jen's heart skipped a beat as she took in the heady scent of Wes' cologne. It felt so right to be in his arms again. It felt natural. A car horn broke her reverie.  
  
"And here are your therapists Jen" Mr. Collins said as Dana and Carter stepped out of the black Mercedes.  
  
"Now that's what I call riding in style." Carter said as he pulled his bag out of the car.  
  
"She's a beauty isn't she?" Mr. Collins said approaching Carter and shaking his hand "Welcome."  
  
"You look a lot better than when I last saw you." Dana said smiling at Jen.  
  
"I didn't know you did physical therapy." Jen said smiling back.  
  
"I studied it extensively when I was a resident at Mariner Bay Med. "It was better seeing people putting their lives back together rather than having them shattered."  
  
"And I'm the fitness trainer at the aqua base so I was the next obvious choice to come along with Dana." Carter added.  
  
Wes felt Jen stiffen in his arms. He looked down at her she was staring at Phillips taking a wheelchair out of the trunk of the limo. "Easy Jen, you're not going to need that for long." He said softly. "It's just until you get back on your feet and that day will come soon."  
  
Jen nodded slowly. That day wouldn't come soon enough for her.  
  
"We'll get things set up tonight and then start tomorrow morning all right Jen." Carter said breaking the silence that hung over all of them.  
  
"A-All, right" She stammered.  
  
Wes put her down in the chair. As Phillips began pushing it into the house Wes stopped him and looked into his eyes. Phillips nodded and moved away from the chair. Wes continued pushing the chair.  
  
As they watched everyone go into the house Carter sidled up to Dana. "You think she'll recover?"  
  
"I don't know we'll have to wait and see. Physically she may be ready but this is more than a physical injury. Emotionally I just don't know." Dana said watching an SUV pull up to the house. "Let's go and unload our equipment. I don't want to push her too hard already."  
  
Carter nodded and started walking toward the SUV.  
  
Later that evening Jen sat alone in her room. "Why?" She said to no one in particular pounding angrily on her useless legs. Tears came to her eyes. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." She said quickly wiping her tears away. Dana pushed the door open and walked in carrying a tray.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry." She said putting it down on a small table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Thank you." Jen said soflty.  
  
"Are you all right Jen?" Dana asked seeing her puffy red eyes.  
  
"No." She answered her lips quavering. "This isn't right and it isn't fair. I've always fought the good fight and look where it's gotten me." Jen said angrily tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I know Jen. It isn't fair. But bad things happen to good people. We just have to overcome this and move on. I'll help you if you let me." Dana said kneeling in front of Jen. "You've got to channel your anger and use it to start walking again. Will you do that?"  
  
Jen nodded.  
  
"Then we'll get started tomorrow. Get some rest you're going to need it. We'll be working really hard tomorrow." 


	8. chapter 8

"Anyway, we'll start training early in the morning for the newest recruits and then we'll go on to the firing range and then patrol the city." Eric said going over his notes for the routine for the Silver Guardians the next day. He looked up at Alex who was staring into his coffee. "And then we'll reanimate Serpentera and take over the world." He said smiling.  
  
Alex looked up at him. "Oh, Sorry Eric I didn't mean to ignore you. I've just got a lot on my mind."  
  
"It's Jen isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess well maybe." Alex said trying to control his speech.  
  
"You still love her don't you?"  
  
Alex nodded slowly.  
  
"Love it's a crazy thing. Makes us do all kinds of strange things."  
  
"Like act like a complete Jerk." Alex said staring at Eric.  
  
"That's a start." Eric answered. "What's going on Alex? Why are you and Jen really here?"  
  
"We're on an assignment. Jen doesn't know it but the whole future depends on the choices she makes here. She doesn't know all the details just that we're after an escaped mutant."  
  
"And you are really after?" Eric asked leaning forward.  
  
"Steelix. Frax has been rebuilt and stole Steelix's pod from the prison X - Vault. Now Steelix is still after Jen and I brought her here to protect her. But I failed. Just before the ship was hit by lightning which is an unusual thing in the time slip I saw a figure outside. I had thought it was just a shadow but now I realize who or what it was."  
  
"Steelix." Eric said reading his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, He's after Jen and we have to stop him without letting her know that he is here in the past. If he destroys Jen the future is going to change dramatically."  
  
"And you're here to stop it?"  
  
"I don't know." Alex answered finishing his coffee. "I just know I am here and now my destiny and the destiny of everyone in the future depends on Jen."  
  
The next morning-  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Jen said looking at the pool with trepidation.  
  
"We're positive." Dana answered coming over to the side of the pool "You're ready for this. Because of your unusual body chemistry your body has taken days to do what it would take a normal human month maybe years to do. This is the next step."  
  
"I'll be right behind you." Carter said picking her up out of the wheelchair.  
  
Jen felt uncomfortable being in anyone but Wes' arms. She knew Carter was very capable or he wouldn't be helping Dana. Maybe it was the fact that she was in a bathing suit or maybe it was the fact she actually needed help. The cool water felt good on her skin she actually thought she felt it on her legs. "I must be imagining things." She thought.  
  
Carter carried Jen over to where a set of parallel bars were set up in the pool. "Now what you're going to want to do here is use your arms to carry your weight and put your feet down on the bottom of the pool." He explained.  
  
"And then we'll work on standing for a few days and then maybe take a few steps." Dana concluded.  
  
"All right, I'll try." Jen stammered. The bars were slippery and she held on tightly. She felt Carter let her legs go down.  
  
"Ok now your feet are on the bottom of the pool. Can you feel them?" Dana asked.  
  
Jen shook her head.  
  
"Try to put them together as if you were standing. The water is going to bear a majority of your weight making it easier for you to stand." Dana continued.  
  
Jen ordered her feet to put themselves together.  
  
"Good, Now Carter is going to come up behind you and put his hands on your waist and then you're going to let go when I tell you."  
  
"Okay." Jen said concentrating. She felt Carter's hands on her hips.  
  
"All right Jen let go." Dana ordered.  
  
Jen slowly let go of the bars.  
  
"Now I'm going to have Carter let go." Dana said.  
  
She felt Carter's hands leave her hips. She was alone now standing in the pool. She was sweating. Suddenly she wavered and her legs collapsed out from under her quickly dropping her underwater. Jen panicked but as quickly as she went under Carter pulled her up.  
  
"It's all right Jen I have you." Carter said feeling Jen's body trembling in his arms.  
  
"Dammit!" She cried tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"Jen! You did it! You stood up!" Wes cried hurrying into the pool area.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Jen asked trying to wipe away the tears so he wouldn't see.  
  
"Long enough to see you stand up for a full minute." He answered.  
  
"And there will be many more minutes to come." Dana said reassuringly.  
  
"Do you want to try again?" Carter asked.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"That's all right. It's always hard the first time and I've seen a lot of people do the same thing you did on their first try." Dana said soothingly.  
  
"Why don't we get you into the whirl pool? It'll help keep the circulation going in your legs." Carter offered.  
  
"I think I've had enough of the water for one day." Jen answered quickly.  
  
"What about if I go in with you Jen?" Wes suggested. "I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yeah I trust you." Jen said slowly.  
  
"All right, let me go get a swimsuit on and I will join you in the whirlpool Okay?"  
  
Jen nodded.  
  
As Wes turned to leave the pool area his communicator lit up.  
  
"Wes we need you. We've got a mutant loose on the promenade." Eric's voice crackled thorough. "He's taking out the Silver Guardians. We need backup fast!"  
  
Wes looked at Carter and Dana. They nodded. "I'll be right there." He answered. Carter eased Jen back into the wheelchair. She was shivering so Dana put a heavy blanket on her.  
  
"I'll take care of Jen. You should go help Wes and Eric." Dana said to Carter.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Carter go." Jen answered "We'll be fine."  
  
"All right." He said running out of the pool area.  
  
"Dana you should go too." Jen said taking her hand. "I'll be all right. The city needs you."  
  
"Let me at least get you to your room." Dana offered  
  
"I can do it myself." Jen said. "Go."  
  
Dana looked at Jen she wasn't sure what to do. Jen nodded at her. She nodded back.  
  
"Light Speed Rescue"  
  
Jen watched longingly as Dana morphed. "Be careful guys." She said quietly. 


	9. chapter 9

"There's cyclobots everywhere. Get down!" Eric ordered as he saw Wes getting out of the SUV.  
  
"There haven't been this many since Frax was destroyed and we caught Ransik." Wes said running up to Eric as a volley of fire forced them to duck. The Silver Guardians returned fire.  
  
"Where's Alex?" Wes panted.  
  
"I don't know we were separated in the last attack."  
  
"There's only one way we are going to defeat these guys." Wes said looking at Eric.  
  
"I can read your mind! Quantam Power!"  
  
"Time for Timeforce!"  
  
"You ready?" Eric asked.  
  
Wes nodded. They dove into the midst of the battle. The cyclobots charged. Eric and Wes fought back to back delivering kicks and punches to the rapidly advancing Cyclobots that kept on coming.  
  
"There's too many of them!" Wes said. "We need backup."  
  
"Did you say backup?" Dana said flying in as Pink Lightspeed Ranger and pulling a cyclobot away from Wes.  
  
"Yes I do think the man said backup." Carter said as the Red Lightspeed Ranger and delivering a flying kick to the two cyclobots that had Eric.  
  
"Let's finish them off!" Wes said nodding at Eric Dana and Carter.  
  
The rangers pulled out their blasters and pummeled the remaining cyclobots with laser fire.  
  
"Where did they all come from?" Dana asked powering down.  
  
"I don't know, But I think I know someone who does." Wes answered. "We just have to find him.  
  
Alex pulled up the holoscreen.  
  
"Alex!" Trip said with a sign of relief. "Are you all right? Wes said the time ship crashed."  
  
"I'm all right. But we cant chit chat we need you and the other rangers now! The city's being overrun by cyclobots. I have a feeling Steelix resurrected Frax. You're to report to me in the year 2003 and that's an order"  
  
"Yes sir! We're on our way." Trip answered saluting.  
  
"We're going to need all the help we can get." Alex said quietly turning off the viewer.  
  
"ALEX!" He heard Wes call his name.  
  
"Over here!" He called back.  
  
"What's going on? Where did all these cyclobots come from?" Wes said running up to him.  
  
"I have a feeling Steelix is here and he must have resurrected Frax."  
  
"If that's what happened we're not going to be able to defeat them alone."  
  
"I contacted the future. Trip, Katie and Lucas are on their way."  
  
"All right. Let's find the others and get back to the mansion. I have a feeling that if Steelix has returned he's going to be after Jen."  
  
Jen sat in her room and looked out over the city. She could see smoke from the battle. "Come on guys. I know you can beat whatever is out there." Jen said "I just wish I could be there with you."  
  
"Jeennnn!" A voice cooed in her room.  
  
Jen turned the wheelchair around. "Who's there?" She said forcefully.  
  
"Aw Jen, don't you recognize my voice? I'm hurt Jen after being your partner and all."  
  
"Steelix you were never my partner you used me to get intel to sell to the mutants." Jen growled. "Show yourself!"  
  
"Or you'll what? Roll over my feet with your wheelchair." Steelix said mockingly.  
  
"I may be in a wheelchair but I'll fight you with every breath I have." Jen said angrily stung by Steelix's words.  
  
"Oh I'm afraid of the Pink Ranger. She could destroy me. If she could stand and fight!" Steelix mocked again.  
  
"Damn you Steelix show yourself!" Jen said pushing herself up to a wavering stand.  
  
The bedroom door flew open and Wes charged in followed by Eric, Alex, Dana, and Carter. Jen wavered a moment more and then began to fall. Wes caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Jen are you okay? Who were you yelling at?" Wes said worriedly looking at her pale face.  
  
"It was Steelix he was here mocking me. Wes I've got to fight him it's the only way." Jen answered.  
  
Wes picked her up and put her back in the wheelchair. "Now you've got a reason to walk. Until then I'm posting Silver Guardians everywhere on the grounds." 


	10. chapter 10

"Wes I feel like I'm in jail." Jen complained looking at the guards that were walking fifty feet behind them. "Do we really need chaperones?"  
  
"For now, yes." Wes answered. "We need to keep you safe while you recover. I have some good news for you though. Dana thinks it might be time for you to start taking a few steps, in fact she wants to start doing it at therapy today."  
  
"Wes, do you think I'm ready?" Jen asked with a hint of trepidation in her voice.  
  
"I don't see why not. You're really strong and you've been making great progress."  
  
"Now you sound like Dana."  
  
Wes laughed. "Well, I guess I do."  
  
Jen loved her walks with Wes in the gardens of Collinswood. The vibrant colors were spectacular and the heady floral scent seemed to wrap around her like a soft blanket. There was nothing at all like these gardens in the year 3000. She would miss them so much when she made her return.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Wes said kneeling down in front of the wheelchair.  
  
"Hmmm. Wouldn't you like to know?" Jen teased.  
  
"I thought that maybe you might like to have lunch out here so I had Philips set up a picnic." Wes said smiling. "It's just up there in the rose garden."  
  
"I'd love that." Jen said happily.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
-Later-  
  
"Wes that was wonderful." Jen said lying back on the checkered blanket. "They don't have anything like this in the future."  
  
"They don't have watermelon in the year 3000!" Wes exclaimed, "I'm going to have to write a letter!"  
  
Jen giggled. "An interportal letter to the president I can see it now!"  
  
"Dear Mr. President, I think you should have watermelon after all it is one of the four food groups and it is healthy and don't forget the point that it tastes good. Also I have found that you do not have chocolate in the future and you are completely oblivious to the fact that it is a strong aphrodisiac. I know that your children are genetically put together in a lab. But you cannot forbid your people sexual pleasure." Wes said pretending to type his 'letter'.  
  
By this time Jen was laughing uncontrollably. "Leave it to a man to remind the president that sexual pleasure is important."  
  
"But Jen, It is." Wes said somberly.  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"I've been intending to do something for a very long time." He said bringing his face close to hers.  
  
Jen stared into his beautiful blue eyes. The love in them was so pure and clear to her.  
  
"Jen" he whispered. His lips almost on hers she could feel the heat of his breath.  
  
He gently placed his lips on hers. It was a kiss full of love and passion. Her mouth followed the movements of his as if of its own accord. Their tongues caressed each other so gently it sent shivers down her spine. She'd always dreamed of her first kiss with Wes, but her dreams didn't do justice to the real thing.  
  
Wes' hands slid slowly into her jacket first caressing her breasts and then slowly removing the leather jacket. She let him pull her closer to him. He kissed her neck gently. Kissing then nibbling every single inch of it before sliding her shirt up over her head. Then he set to work kissing every inch of her torso. Jen was breathing fast. They rolled over Jen on top now she unbuttoned his button and then would kiss where the button came undone. It was blissful torture. At the same time Wes was working on her skirt sliding his hands up beneath it to first remove her panties and then her skirt.  
  
"Wes," She gasped "What about the"  
  
"I sent them away." He said placing a kiss on her lips to silence her as he slipped his jeans off.  
  
Wes gently rolled Jen again onto her back, spreading her legs slightly and sliding between them. At first he massaged her with his hardness, then Jen reached down and guided him into her. As their bodies moved in perfect harmony Jen's body filled with an ache that felt like it would drown her in the bliss of it.  
  
"I love you Wes." She gasped.  
  
"I love you Jen."  
  
Their bodies beat in a heightened motion that brought them each more and more pleasure until they could take it no more and succumbed to the bliss that was enveloping them. They fell apart gasping and Wes drew Jen's body close to his. She could hear his heart beating wildly and as it slowed it lulled her into a deep sleep. 


	11. chapter 11

Alex had watched Jen and Wes making love with tears in his eyes. He watched as they fell asleep in each other's arms. Then he crept stealthily over to where they lay and pulled out a small spray bottle.  
  
"I'm sorry Jen." He whispered spraying the sleep inducers into Wes' face first and then into Jen's. He dressed Jen and picked her up. He took one last look at Wes and headed for the black SUV parked just at the base of the gardens on an access road. He laid Jen in the back seat and covered her with a blanket. Then he went around behind the SUV and opened the tailgate. There was a holoscreen already lit and waiting for him. Captain Logan stood there waiting for him. "I have Jen and will meet the time ship at the appointed place sir."  
  
"All right, the memory adaptation room will be at your disposal."  
  
"Thank you sir." He answered saluting.  
  
"Well done Alex."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wes rolled onto his back his head was throbbing.  
  
"Jen?" He said hoarsely putting an arm out to where she should be. Realizing she wasn't there he turned to look for her.  
  
"JEN!" He cried. He looked to see if the wheelchair was still there, it was.  
  
"Oh no!" he said scrambling to his feet and pulling his clothes on quickly. He took one last look around the garden and ran for the house.  
  
"They're late again." Dana said looking at her watch.  
  
"Well Wes told me he had a romantic dinner planned for the two of them." Carter said smiling at her.  
  
"Just like a man." She said throwing a towel at him.  
  
"What?" Carter said innocently.  
  
Wes burst into the small gym breathing heavily. He fell to the floor panting. The other rangers rushed to his side.  
  
"Wes are you all right." Dana asked instinctively reaching to check his pulse. It was abnormally fast.  
  
Carter helped him to sit against the wall. "Where's Jen?" He asked offering him a bottle of water.  
  
"I don't know, we were sleeping in the garden, and then she was gone." He breathed. Carter and Dana looked at each other.  
  
"Wes you need to rest." Dana said. "Stay here with Carter and I'll contact Eric."  
  
As Dana walked out of the room she ran into Mr. Collins.  
  
"Dana Philips said that Wes ran in here like the devil was chasing him. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Mr. Collins! Call an ambulance I think Wes is having a heart attack. I have to contact Eric and see if he knows where Jen is."  
  
Mr. Collins' face paled. "All right." He said taking his cell phone out of his pocket. When the operator answered he said in a quavering voice. "This is Anthony Collins I need an ambulance at the Collinswood estate. It's my son, I think he's having a heart attack."  
  
The door opened to the memory adaptation pod and Jen stepped out. Alex met her as she began to waver and steadied her.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
"Do I know you?" She answered nervously.  
  
"You've just gone through something called memory adaptation. Some of your memory has been erased. What is left will return to you in a moment." He said gently helping her over to a chair.  
  
Jen sat for a few moments and looked around. "Alex, what are we doing here?" She asked.  
  
"We were just restoring some of your memories. It can make you a little disoriented."  
  
"The last thing I remember is you captured Ransik and we were assigned to take him to the prison facility. I don't remember anything after that."  
  
"You had an accident the truck crashed. But Time force was on the scene quickly and got Ransik safely locked up."  
  
"Why don't I remember that?"  
  
"Because during the accident you hit your head, it gave you amnesia. You've only been back on duty for a few days."  
  
Jen wasn't sure she really accepted his explanation but it made a little sense to her. She had a pounding headache and didn't want to argue with him.  
  
"Why don't you let me drive you home and I'll tell you more on the way."  
  
"A-all right." She stammered letting Alex lead her out of the room. 


	12. chapter 12

Alex took a deep breath as he stood by Captain Logan's doorway. The debriefing would start in just a few minutes and he didn't know what he was going to say. "Here goes nothing." He thought opening the door.  
  
"Lieutenant Alex Collins reporting for debriefing sir."  
  
"Good sit down Alex."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
The questions went on and on and on until they came to the one Alex was dreading.  
  
"And Jen made the choice to return of her own free will is that correct Alex?"  
  
"Yes sir." He said quietly.  
  
"The memory adaptation and healing process were also done of her free will. Is that also correct?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Very well then dismissed."  
  
"Thank you sir" Alex said standing on shaking knees and saluting.  
  
When he closed the door to the captain's office he breathed a sigh of relief. But as he turned to go back down the hallway he ran into 3 angry faces. "Trip, Katie, Lucas. What are you doing here?"  
  
"We just ran into Jen." Katie said angrily. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We asked her how Wes was doing and she didn't know who he was." Trip said.  
  
"So we ask you again. What did you do to her?" Lucas said.  
  
"Nothing," Alex lied "The memory adaptation and healing process were all done of her own accord."  
  
"Somehow I have a hard time believing that." Lucas said frowning.  
  
"Look, come over to Jen's apartment tonight and we'll talk more okay?" He said trying to dodge the situation.  
  
"All right. But you had better give us some great explanations or we're going to the Captain because frankly we don't believe you." Lucas said to him putting an arm over his shoulder on the wall and pinning him there so he couldn't move.  
  
"All right, 19hundred hours at Jen's place." He said ducking under Lucas' arm and hurrying off.  
  
"Jen would never let herself go willingly through memory adaptation." Katie said watching Alex's hasty retreat down the hall.  
  
"Something isn't right and we're going to find out what it is." Lucas said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Trip started walking away.  
  
"Trip, where are you going?" Lucas called after him.  
  
"To get some answers." He answered him and took off down the hall.  
  
Wes stirred in the bed and opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey there. How are you feeling?" Mr. Collins said moving to sit next to his son on the bed.  
  
"Like a train hit me." He answered weakly.  
  
"The doctor said you were very lucky. The drugs you and Jen used weren't compatible with your body chemistry in fact they are something that this century hasn't seen yet."  
  
"Dad, we weren't doing drugs. I would never do that you know that." He said defensively sitting up.  
  
"I believe you son. I told the doctor the same thing. It was something you would never do. But he is bent on the fact you two must have been using them."  
  
"Why would we? We're Power Rangers dad children look up to us."  
  
"I know Wes. Let's forget about this for now. There are a few friends who want to see you." Mr. Collins said going towards the door and opening it.  
  
"Hi Wes." Dana said handing him a teddy bear.  
  
"So you really wanted to get out of training with me today." Eric said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey Wes." Carter said following him. He looked at the three of them confused. "Where's Jen."  
  
Eric looked at Mr. Collins. "They haven't found her yet Wes. Alex has disappeared too."  
  
"No" He said turning his head away tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"We'll find her son. If anyone can find her it's the Silver Guardians." Mr. Collins said taking his hand.  
  
"She's not here." Wes said shaking his head. "She's in the year 3000."  
  
Carter, Dana, Eric and Mr. Collins looked at each other. They knew Wes was right. 


	13. chapter 13

"Come on in guys." Alex said opening the door of Jen's apartment for Katie, Lucas, and Trip.  
  
"Where's Jen." Katie asked looking around and not seeing her friend.  
  
"She's asleep. She had a rough day."  
  
"I'm sure she did. With the memory adaptation and all." Lucas said thickly.  
  
Alex sighed heavily. "Please sit down." He said motioning to the two couches in the middle of the living room. "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"How about the truth?" Katie said icily.  
  
"All right." He conceded. "Jen wanted to walk again. She didn't want us to fight her battles for her."  
  
"I can't believe she would do that." Trip said.  
  
"That's just it." Lucas said glaring at Alex. "I don't think she did."  
  
She was in the garden again. There were beautiful roses everywhere. She walked through the green coolness of the mazes that were in the garden, not too sure what or who she was looking for. Finally she came upon an opening to her right. She turned and looked inside. She saw a picnic blanket and hamper. There was a tree in the left hand corner with a wrought iron bench wrapped around it. She tried to imagine what would happen here, a boy, a girl having a picnic..no a man and a woman, they would stare into each others eyes holding hands, then the man would take out a small box and ask the woman to marry him. She of course would say "yes" and they would kiss. Jen smiled at the thought. Maybe this would happen with her and Alex. A rustle behind her woke her from her reverie. She turned and saw a blonde haired man who looked exactly like Alex. He had on a Red shirt and dark pants.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. "are you Alex."  
  
He said nothing but a tear came to his eye.  
  
"Are you all right? Is there something I can do to help you?"  
  
"I love you Jen." He said softly using her name.  
  
"How do you know me? Who are you?"  
  
The man turned and walked away disappearing into the garden. She gave chase.  
  
"Wait!" She cried "Who are you and how do you know me?"  
  
"Wes," He answered. "My name is Wes."  
  
"Wait!" She cried out again waking herself up.  
  
The door burst open and Alex, Katie, Lucas, and Trip ran into the room.  
  
"Jen are you all right?" Alex asked sitting down next to her on the bed.  
  
"It was just a dream but it was so real." She answered shakily. "You were there. But it wasn't you it was someone else. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He said his name was Wes."  
  
Trip listened to Jen's story and remembered the discussion he had had with one of the technicians from Memory Adapatation Unit.  
  
"So what you're saying is that the subject must go into it willingly or the memory adaptation will fail." Trip said to the sandy haired young man.  
  
"Yes, first the memories will come in dreams. And then they will slowly confuse the person to what is real and what is not. If the subject's memory isn't restored completely then the subject will lose contact between the real world and the memory world and will enter into a psychotic state."  
  
"Is there anything you can do for them at that point?" Trip asked.  
  
"No. They would have to be entered into a sanctuary. But we know what happens there."  
  
Trip shuddered at the thought. People were often killed in horrible experiments that took place at 'sanctuary'.  
  
"How do you restore their memory?"  
  
"It is sort of an amnesia. You have to help the person remember the last thing that happened before the memory adaptation. Then because we have it programmed to the memory will sort of re-download and the person should be all right but there are no guarantees. Memory adaptation is a serious business not to be taken lightly. That's why we make sure all subjects are coming into it willingly and there can't be any resistance."  
  
"She didn't enter into this willingly did she?" Trip said accusingly.  
  
"Of course she did." Alex said denying it.  
  
"No she didn't. I talked to one of the technicians in Memory Adaptation Unit today and this is one of the first symptoms of adaptation sickness."  
  
"What are you talking about? Have you been spying on me?" Alex said angrily.  
  
"No. I just asked a few questions because we all knew Jen would never go through memory adaptation. They've always made a big deal about going into it freely and now I know why." Trip answered.  
  
"What is Trip talking about Alex? Jen said confused.  
  
Alex sighed heavily. "All right." He answered. "No, Jen did not go through the adaptation willingly."  
  
"Damn you Alex!" Kate growled.  
  
"I had orders." He said defensively.  
  
"Orders from who? Logan?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No these went above captain Logan. They came directly from the high command. Captain Logan didn't even know that these orders existed."  
  
"Orders to what?" Lucas said stepping closer to Alex.  
  
"Make sure Jen stayed here in the year 3000 at any cost."  
  
"Alex how could you do that. You robbed me of my life." Jen said crying.  
  
Katie sat down next to her and put her arms around her. "It's okay Jen we'll help you remember everything."  
  
Alex stood up from the bed to face Lucas.  
  
"I think you should leave." Lucas said coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Alex whispered taking one last look at Jen. 


	14. chapter 14

Eric knocked on the door to Wes' office. The lights were off but he had seen Mr. Collins on his way out and west wasn't with him which was unusual. In fact Wes had been very distant and despondent most of the time. Eric knew that it had a lot to do with Jen's return to the 30th century and to Alex. He couldn't believe that Alex would do that. He had actually liked the guy.  
  
"Wes?" He said opening the door. "Wes are you still here?"  
  
Eric saw Wes' large leather office chair move it was facing the window behind the desk which was a strange place for it because Wes thought it was pretentious and rarely sat in it. Usually it was on the right side of his office by the paneled wall and bookshelves that held pictures of Wes and his father, the other rangers, and Wes and Eric together.  
  
"Wes?"  
  
"Do you think these stars are the same stars Jen is seeing in the year 3000?" Wes asked quietly.  
  
"Well, they say that the stars are millions of years old." Eric answered.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Wes choked.  
  
"Wes, why don't we head over to Martin's for something to eat?" Eric said quickly changing the subject using Wes' favorite restaurant to sway him.  
  
"I'm not very hungry." He answered shaking his head.  
  
Eric could see the shimmer of tears in Wes' eyes. He really felt for Wes. Eric knew how Wes felt, he was devastated when the air force decided to station Taylor in Japan. Taylor was half a world away but to be 1000 years in the future. Eric shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Come on Wes you haven't had anything but coffee in at least a week now."  
  
"Eric , thanks but no thanks. I just want to go home and sleep."  
  
"Wes I know if you go home right now you're going to sit out there in the garden and brood all night. That's insane. You're going to kill yourself."  
  
"Sometimes it just feels like I can't go on without her." Wes said despondently.  
  
"I know Wes. But you have to go on. Jen's made it back once. She'll be back again."  
  
Jen watched as the screen lit up with pictures of her, Alex, Trip, Katie, and Lucas. There were pictures and holovid of Katie's birthday at the academy, Trip's arrival at Timeforce, and Lucas driving his racecar. But one piece of footage seemed to have been taken at a picnic and one of the people really intrigued her. "Who is that?" She asked pointing at Wes.  
  
"Jen, That's Wes. He's our red ranger." Trip explained.  
  
"He's the man that appears in my dreams."  
  
"Jen, He's from the year 2000. We went there when Ransik escaped and killed Alex." Katie added.  
  
"But Alex is here?" Jen said looking at Katie quizzically.  
  
"We all thought he was dead but he barely made it." Lucas answered.  
  
Jen held her head her mind was spinning.  
  
"Come on Jen. Why don't you get some sleep? It's been a long night and we can start again in the morning." Katie suggested.  
  
"All right." Jen agreed.  
  
"But Katie?" Trip began.  
  
Katie threw him a look. He quickly closed his mouth.  
  
"Good night Jen." Lucas said smiling at her.  
  
When they got to her room, Jen sat down on the huge four poster bed. She gently touched the soft dark green velvet blanket covering the bed.  
  
"Katie, this Wes. I can't help but feel that there was something more between him and I."  
  
Katie sat down crosslegged on the bed and looked Jen in the eye. "Jen you may not remember it but the two of you were in love." She answered saying the word love giddily.  
  
Jen stood up and walked over to the window and stared out at the stars. "It just doesn't seem fair." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "All my memories of what seemed like the happiest time in my life are gone."  
  
"I know Jen, none of this is fair." Katie said gently putting her arm around her best friend. "But we'll find a way to help you get your memories back."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"There's only one person who can help her." Lucas said angrily staring out the living room window.  
  
"And he's 1000 years in the past." Trip finished for him.  
  
"Yeah." The young Zybrian agreed.  
  
"Well then let's get a time ship and go." Katie said closing Jen's door behind her. "We're running out of time."  
  
"Yeah but the time ships are under lock and key since the last time we took one. We don't have access anymore without a Commander." Katie said flopping down on the couch.  
  
"Well we do know a Commander." Lucas said sitting up.  
  
"Yeah but after kicking him out of Jen's apartment tonight. I don't think he's going to help us." Trip said shaking his head.  
  
"That's why you're going to ask him." Lucas said smiling slyly at Trip.  
  
"I can't do it." Alex said shaking his head.  
  
"You're the only one who can help us get Jen's memories back." Katie said imploringly to the image on the holoscreen.  
  
"I have orders. No time travel."  
  
"Screw your orders." Trip said angrily.  
  
The other two rangers stared at their green haired friend in amazement. This was strange behavior coming from Trip.  
  
"Alex this whole thing is your fault." Lucas fumed. "What happened to Jen is your responsibility. The right thing to do would be to help fix it."  
  
"You're handing Jen a death sentence." Katie added.  
  
Alex bowed his head. "You're right. Meet me at the Time shuttle dock at 01:00 hours."  
  
"We'll be there." Lucas promised.  
  
"WES WAIT!" Jen cried from her room.  
  
Lucas turned. "I'll go this time." He said looking at the other Rangers. 


	15. chapter 15

Wes stirred his coffee idly and stared off into space. Martin's diner was a pretty friendly place full of happy faces. It was ironic he chose to be here because he didn't feel very happy or friendly right now. He felt empty. Lost without his one true love who was 1000 years in the future.  
  
"I think you should drink that before it gets cold." A woman's voice said waking him from his reverie.  
  
"Oh." Wes said smiling at the pretty 40ish waitress with short dark brown hair and gray green eyes.  
  
"Are you all right mister?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He answered half-heartedly.  
  
"Well I know something that is a real pick me up for a broken heart. A piece of Martin's famous blueberry pie, and from the looks of it you probably could do with a heavy dose of ice cream. But, I don't think that vanilla would do it. Probably hmmmmm strawberry. Yes, that's it strawberry."  
  
Wes laughed.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said happily. "and don't worry it's on the house."  
  
"What's your name?" Wes asked.  
  
"Arianna. But most folks just call me Ari."  
  
When she returned with the pie Ari sat down across from Wes. "I told my boss it was time for my break."  
  
Wes smiled at her. "Thanks."  
  
"So it is an affair of the heart is it?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I just know these things." She answered winking at him.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"And my fiancée once came to this restaurant when I turned down his marriage proposal." She said laughing. "When I came to look for him he was right where you are stirring his coffee with the same sad look on his face and the waitress brought him blueberry pie and strawberry ice-cream."  
  
"Were you ever married?"  
  
"No, We had very little in common. We stayed together for a time but it was so difficult. He came from one world, I was from another."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh honey, don't be sorry for me. I'm not. I still see him from time to time. He still comes in here and orders the same thing he had that night. Strawberry ice cream and blueberry pie."  
  
"I wish that I could see her again, just once." Wes said shaking his head.  
  
"Well then do it honey!" Ari said standing up.  
  
"I wish it were that easy."  
  
"It can't be that hard."  
  
"If you only knew." Wes thought.  
  
Wes' cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Wes it's Eric. Meet me down at the beach by the cove. There's something here you'd better see."  
  
"All right Eric, I'm on my way."  
  
"Trouble?" Ari asked.  
  
"Yeah, thank you so much for the pie." Wes answered apologetically.  
  
"Don't mention it honey you just come back soon, all right?"  
  
"Don't worry, I promise I will."  
  
She watched Wes drive off in his black SUV. As she turned back towards the counter a man came up behind her.  
  
"You didn't tell him?" He asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't need to know."  
  
"No I guess he doesn't." Mr. Collins agreed non-comittally. She turned.  
  
"Anthony, I just like to see him. After all he is my son too."  
  
"I know, and I can't deny you that."  
  
"So Mr. Big Shot Collins. How about a piece of blueberry pie?" She asked.  
  
"Only if it comes with strawberry ice cream."  
  
"Of course." She answered smiling coyly at him. 


	16. chapter 16

"I'm holding a time hole open for you." Alex said hurrying up to the approaching rangers. He looked around to make sure there were no guards. "There's a time ship ready and waiting at port 6. You have to hurry before command detects the time hole and shuts it down."  
  
"All right Alex, we will." Lucas said shaking his hand.  
  
"Thank-you Alex." Katie said holding an unsteady Jen.  
  
Alex could see the sickness was advancing quickly. "There's one more thing." He said quickly before they could leave.  
  
"What is it?" Katie asked.  
  
"Jen's pregnant. That's why the illness is advancing so quickly. It may make the time-travel difficult for her. But once she gets out of the warp she'll be all right."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yes, the baby belongs to Wes. It was conceived on her last night in Silver Hills. That's why command wants her, or should I say her baby. She'll be very special, but she doesn't belong here she belongs in her own time."  
  
Lucas nodded.  
  
"You have to go now." Alex urged hearing the sirens begin blaring. "Go, I've made it difficult for them to track you."  
  
"How long has it been there?" Wes asked staring up at the time hole.  
  
"A guardian patrol unit picked it up over 2 hours ago." Eric answered.  
  
"Do we know what is coming?"  
  
"No, but I think we are going to find out right now." Eric answered watching the time ship descend through the hole.  
  
" Please." Wes thought  
  
As the din of the engines quieted a light appeared on the front of the ship, 4 figures appeared on the beach. Wes' eyes lit up when he saw Jen.  
  
"Jen!" He cried running toward her. He slowed his pace when he saw her leaning against Katie. When he reached her side he could see how bad things were. She was completely oblivious to everything that was going on around her. She was mumbling incoherently shaking her head quickly. "Oh my God, Jen. What's the matter with her?" He choked turning to Katie.  
  
"Alex put her through memory adaptation." Trip said sadly.  
  
"Damn him." Wes growled balling his hands into fists. "What did he do to her?"  
  
"When the mind goes through adaptation of the memories against its will it causes the person's brain to overload. Jen's brain is confused." Trip tried explaining.  
  
"Basically what he's saying is Jen needs to get the last memory she had before adaptation. If she can do that her memory will sort of 'reboot' and bring all of her memories back. It's a failsafe that they included in the memory transference machine." Katie explained whacking Trip who stumbled a little.  
  
"So she needs to remember exactly what happened the moment before her memory was wiped out?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes." Trip answered. "Jen's lost her grip on reality and it is moving at a fast rate because she's pregnant. If she continues at this rate she will die."  
  
"Jen's pregnant?" Wes said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes and the baby is yours Wes. Alex said this would be a special child. But she doesn't belong in our time she belongs here with you and with Jen." Lucas said.  
  
"I'm going to be a father." Wes whispered realizing what had to be done.  
  
Without thinking Wes picked Jen up off of her feet and ran with her to his SUV. He carefully placed her inside and wrapped a blanket around her that was on the front seat. He rushed to the other side, got in and tore off down the road."  
  
"Where's he going?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I think I know, come on." Eric said heading for his SUV.  
  
"Jen come on.Snap out of it." Wes urged as they drove down the back roads at a frantic pace.  
  
Jen continued going on and on incoherently. Wes could make out some of the words but not all of them. He was listening and paying so much attention he almost missed the access road to the rose gardens. He jerked the wheel so hard the SUV almost spun out but kept on going. The road led to the back of the garden where it was closest to the niche where he and Jen spent their last night together. The truck squealed to a halt as Wes slammed on the brakes. Quickly he got out of the truck and went around to the other side. Carefully he picked Jen up and ran with her through the maze to the private garden.  
  
When he reached the garden Wes put Jen down onto the little wrought iron bench that wrapped around the tree. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands.  
  
"Jen. Jen Look at me." He said desperately.  
  
Jen picked her head up and stared at him but he knew she didn't see him.  
  
"Jen, It's me, it's Wes."  
  
She kept babbling on.  
  
"Jen say my name. Say Wes."  
  
"Wes." She whispered so he could barely hear her.  
  
"That's good Jen. Please, don't you remember? I love you Jen. You have to remember." He said tears in his eyes.  
  
"Remember we had a picnic here, in this garden. We were all alone just you and I. Jen we made love. Please Jen, you have to remember. I can't lose you now. You just came back to me." He buried his face in her lap and began to sob softly.  
  
"Wes." Jen said quietly again.  
  
"Yes Jen that's it." Wes looked up seeing that she was starting to remember. "Come on Jen come back to me. I love you."  
  
All of the sudden Jen collapsed forward. Wes caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"JEN! NO!" he cried tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity Wes sat holding Jen's limp body crying and rocking.  
  
"Please God, don't take her from me. She's all I have." He pleaded staring up at the sky.  
  
A moment later Jen's eyes flickered open.  
  
"Jen, Oh, Jen." He cried embracing her.  
  
"Wes, what happened?" She asked staring up at him.  
  
"It's a long story." He choked.  
  
A blast of laser fire tore through the garden. Jen and Wes dove out of the way. They turned just in time to see Steelix appear holding a laser blaster. "Oh, sorry to intrude." He cackled. "But I have some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
"Jen, GET DOWN!" Wes yelled seeing Steelix aiming at her.  
  
Wes dove into the line of fire pushing Jen out of harm's way. But then he felt himself being slammed into the ground by something other than laser fire.  
  
"ALEX!" Jen screamed seeing him take the blast that was meant for her. She rushed to his side.  
  
"Alex, Alex are you all right?" She choked.  
  
"Jen. It's okay, I'm all right. It's just a graze." Alex said sitting up.  
  
Jen quickly looked around for Wes. Seeing that he was all right she stood up.  
  
"Steelix. This time it's personal. You will never hurt me or anyone I love AGAIN!" She said slowly and deliberately. "Time for TIMEFORCE!"  
  
Jen morphed into the pink ranger. She wasted no time unloading her weapon into Steelix and sending him flying. He barely had time to get to his feet when she lashed out at him with her chrono-sabers. She towered over him as he lay on the ground.  
  
"Have you had enough yet?" She growled.  
  
"Never." He said blasting her with his laser pistol.  
  
She flew backwards but was able to land on her feet. She took out her V5 chrono blaster and fired at Steelix. The blast caught him in the chest slamming him to the ground. As he lay there dazed. Jen stood above him yet again pointing the chrono blaster at him.  
  
"This time you aren't going to have a chance to ruin things." Jen said staring at him with hate filled eyes.  
  
"Jen don't." Alex said weakly "Do it by the book."  
  
"No Alex he doesn't deserve it. He ruined my life." She said her whole body trembling with anger. "He needs to be destroyed."  
  
"Jen, this isn't you. Please stop think what you're doing." Alex pleaded.  
  
"I have thought about this every night for the past six months."  
  
Wes saw the others appear in the doorway he frantically waved at them to get out of firing range. They moved out of sight.  
  
"Jen, do it for Wes, do it for your child."  
  
"My child?" She said confused.  
  
"You're going to have a baby Jen. Don't destroy your only chance at staying here. If you destroy Steelix you're destroying your own future. Time Force will come after you and you know that."  
  
Wes took the opportunity while Jen was distracted to move closer to her.  
  
"Come on Jen." Wes whispered to her. "Don't, please. We're going to make a life together here, you and I. I'll take care of you and our baby. It will be just me and you forever."  
  
Jen put the gun down and collapsed into Wes' arms demorphing and sobbing. Katie and Lucas rushed Steelix who was trying to crawl away.  
  
"Not so fast Steelix. You're under arrest." Trip said firing a detention beam at him that caused him to shrink so they could put him into the containment tube.  
  
They all stood staring at Jen and Wes.  
  
"Come on guys." Eric said quietly. Motioning them to leave the pair alone.  
  
As Trip and Lucas helped Alex from the garden he turned and looked into Wes' eyes. "I'm sorry." He mouthed.  
  
Wes shook his head telling Alex that now wasn't the time and that he would talk to him later.  
  
Jen opened her eyes to the soft glow of the morning light. She could feel the slow rise and fall of Wes' chest as he breathed. She could hear the steady beating of his heart.  
  
"Jen," he said waking from his slumber.  
  
"Wes." She said embracing him.  
  
"It's all right Jen. It's all over." He soothed gently caressing her hair.  
  
"Last night, did Alex say to do it for my child?" She asked thinking that it was a dream.  
  
"Yes, Jen we're going to have a baby." Wes answered with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Oh, my god." She whispered.  
  
"Jen, I promised you last night and I promise you today that I will take care of you and our baby forever."  
  
"I'm so scared Wes." Jen whispered.  
  
"Don't be afraid Jen. We can do anything, you and I."  
  
"What about Alex?" She asked fearfully. "He's going to make me go back."  
  
"No, He's not." Alex said stepping into the garden.  
  
Jen stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry for all I've done to you Jen. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I thought I was just following orders but the officer that gave them to me turned out to be a shape shifter that was hired by Steelix to help get rid of you."  
  
"Where are Katie, Lucas, and Trip?" Wes asked.  
  
"They had to return to the future last night. The Rangers were needed there."  
  
Jen took off her morpher. "You'll need another pink ranger." She said.  
  
"No, Jen you keep it. Your powers are needed here in the past. Help to build a better future for us all." Alex said shaking his head.  
  
"Alex, I don't know what to say." Jen choked.  
  
"Just be happy." He answered. She could tell his heart was breaking.  
  
"I'll never forget you Alex."  
  
"And I'll never forget you Jen." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"Thank you for bringing her back to me." Wes said extending his hand to Alex.  
  
"Thank you for teaching me what love really was." Alex said smiling at him.  
  
"Are you ready?" Eric asked from behind Alex.  
  
"Yes, let's go." He said walking toward Eric.  
  
"One more thing Wes." Alex said turning around. He tossed a small box at Wes who caught it. "A little present for you."  
  
When Alex had disappeared around the corner with Eric. Wes opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring. Jen gasped when she saw it. It was the same ring that Alex had given her.  
  
"Goodbye Alex" She whispered.  
  
"Jen." Wes said dropping down on one knee and taking her hand. "We've been through so much together already and we've made it through. I can't ever dream of living another day without you. Jennifer Scotts, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, oh Yes!" She cried tears filling her eyes. 


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
About 9 months later..  
  
Wes sat in the back of the limo staring at the 4 day old miracle in the car seat next to Jen. Jen looked pale and tired, the seemingly endless line of visitors at the hospital, many of them she didn't know, had taken a toll on her. Wes had told his father that he didn't want him dragging all of his business associates into the hospital, but he did so anyway being a proud grandfather. They were married just a few months before in a very simple ceremony that brought many old and new rangers together. Wes unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to sit next to Jen. She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. The limousine slowed to a halt in front of Collinswood mansion.  
  
"Why don't we get you and Ariel upstairs to rest?" Wes suggested.  
  
"That sounds good." Jen said gratefully.  
  
"All right stay here and rest. I'll take all of your things inside." He said opening the door.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Carter said appearing in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jen asked smiling.  
  
"Mr. Collins called us and said you might need some extra hands these next few days and since we had a few days off we thought we might come here and help out our friends." Dana said coming up behind him.  
  
"Dana!" Jen said happily seeing the woman who was quickly becoming her best friend in the car door.  
  
"Hi Jen. How are you feeling?" She asked. Dana had been there during the 18 hours of labor that Jen endured before having to have a c-section and even then she was in the operating room with them encouraging Jen and lending strength to Wes.  
  
Wes climbed out of the car. "Thank you for coming." He said shaking Carter's hand.  
  
"That's what friends are for."  
  
They turned to look back at the car where Dana was helping Jen climb out.  
  
"Here let me." Wes said hurrying over and picking his wife up.  
  
"Wes, I'm perfectly capable of." Jen complained  
  
"Not on my watch you're not." He said cutting her off. "The doctor said you are to rest."  
  
Dana climbed back into the car and picked up Ariel who snuggled into her shoulder. "Welcome home sweetheart." She breathed into her goddaughter's soft blonde hair. She opened her pretty green eyes for just a moment to see who was holding her and then content sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
"Is there anyone here?" Wes called as he stepped into the doorway.  
  
Phillips the butler emerged from the kitchen. "Your father is in his study he's been waiting for you."  
  
"Jen, I'll get you and Ariel situated upstairs then I'll go down to see my father."  
  
"All right" Jen agreed.  
  
After Jen and the baby were settled in the others having finished unpacking the car had gone off to relax by the pool Wes walked up to the big cherry doors to his father's office. Softly he knocked on the polished wood.  
  
"Come in Wes." His father's voice answered from behind the door.  
  
"Dad, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes son, I have someone I want you to meet." His father said helping a familiar woman from one of the high backed chairs facing his desk.  
  
"You?" Wes said confused to see Arianna the waitress from Martin's in his father's house.  
  
"Hi, honey." She said quietly.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Wes asked looking from Ari to his father in confusion.  
  
"Wes, Ari is your mother."  
  
"My mother? No my mother is dead." Wes said shaking his head.  
  
"No that's what your grandfather would've liked you to think." Ari said. "He made me leave you here with him. He had me declared unfit and took you away from me."  
  
"Dad, Why?" Wes said tears in his eyes.  
  
"Your grandfather was a proud man. He felt that Ari wasn't good enough for me. 'not of the right stock' he said. I loved your mother truly I did, but your grandfather wouldn't hear of it. He threatened to take you from both of us if we didn't do as he said."  
  
Tears filled Wes' eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Wes, this must all come as a shock to you." Ari began. But before she could finish Wes pulled her into a hug and cried into her shoulder.  
  
"You don't know how many things I wanted to tell you." He choked.  
  
"Well now you have the chance Wes. I'm sorry I should have stood up to my father." The elder Collins said.  
  
"It doesn't matter now what matters is Mom's here and there's someone she should meet." Wes said lifting his head up and wiping his eyes.  
  
Wes took Ari's hand and led her up the stairs. Carefully he opened the door to his and Jen's room. Jen was sleeping peacefully curled up on the bed next to Ariel. Gently he reached down to pick up his sweet little daughter whose eyes immediately opened.  
  
"Shh, It's okay it's just daddy." He whispered. Jen didn't even stir. He bent over and kissed her cheek. Then stole out of the room.  
  
"This is Ariel, your granddaughter." Wes said turning the perfect little girl so Ari could see her.  
  
"She's beautiful." Ari breathed.  
  
"Ariel, this is your Grandma." He said handing the little girl to Ari.  
  
"Welcome back to the life you should have had all along." Mr. Collins said kissing Ari on the cheek. "I have some more good news for you Wes."  
  
"What could be better than giving me back my mother?" Wes asked.  
  
"I asked Ari to marry me and she said she would."  
  
"Really!" Wes said excitedly "That's great!"  
  
"And I'd like you to be my best man. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" Wes said hugging his father.  
  
"Well I think it's a good beginning." Mr. Collins said.  
  
"For all of us." Wes finished for him 


End file.
